kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
"Welcome to LazyTown"
"''Kids World's Adventures of ''Welcome to LazyTown" is the first episode from Season 1, as well as the series premiere of Kids World's Adventures of Lazytown '' Characters * Stephanie * Sportacus * Robbie Rotten * Ryan Mitchell * Winnie The Pooh * Bobby Brady * Ziggy * Stingy * Trixie * Pixel * Mayor Meanswell * Bessie Busybody * Jives (pictured on card) * Officer Obtuse (pictured on card) * Sportacus 9 (mentioned) * Malcolm * Emily Yeung * Daniel Cook * Brick * and lots more! Premise ''"Stephanie arrives for the summer, staying with her Uncle Milford. She meets the kids of LazyTown and hears about their very own superhero, Sportacus. Meanwhile, Robbie Rotten attempts to put Sportacus out of commission in various ways, the last of which is a big hole, which Bessie falls into by mistake! It's up to Stephanie to rally her new friends, and it's up to Sportacus to save the day." '' Continuity * Before any other episode in the series * After The Mine Song (possibly) Trivia * Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Millicent, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex and Nicky, Teddy, Aaron, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Casper, Wendy, Kevin McCallister, CeCe, Rocky, Davis, Kelly, Lynn, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Davey, Goliath, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, Nichole, Z, Doggie Howser, Cake, Miracle, Amy, Benjamin, Alex, Leah, Buffy, Jodi, Little Carbon Soldiers, Vada, Ryan, Noak, Thomas J., Mary Ann, Kaia, Jane, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Earl Sinclair and his Family, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Terence, Vidia, Periwinkle, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Alice, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Bo Peep, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Smurfs (Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Gutsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Grouchy Smurf), Oscar the Sharkslayer, Lenny the Shark, Angie, Don Lino, Mr. Sykes, Ernie and Bernie, Luca, Boog and Elliot, Wolf and Twitchy, Rodney Copperbottom, Bigweld, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel Springer, Crank Casey, Aunt Fanny, Dexter, DeeDee, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon, Bloo, Mac Foster, Frankie Foster, Eduardo, Coco, Wilt, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, the All-Grown Up Gang and their families, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Robbie Shaprio, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Trina Vega, Rex Powers (puppet), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Ludwig von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn /Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Nani, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Ned Flanders, Rod and Todd Flanders, Milhouse Van Houten, Krusty the Clown, Moe Szyslak, Barney Gumble, Ronald McDonald, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, Sundae, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Pac-Man, Cylindria, Spiral, Sir Cumference, The Ghost Gang (Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde), Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Princeton, Kate Monster, Rod and Nicky, Trekkie Monster, Barney the Dinosaur and the gang, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Cerera, Luigi and Guido, Gru, Agnes, Edith, Margo, the Minions, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sargeant Calhoun, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown and his family, Joe Swanson, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, B1 and B2, The Teddies (Morgan, Amy, and Lulu), Rat-in-a-Hat, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta Handover, Charley, Arthur Read, D.W. Read, Muffy, Francine, Buster, Binky Barnes, Alan 'Brain' Powers, Fern, Sue Ellen, Prunella, Sid, Diego, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, Ami and Yumi, Sulley and Mike, Celia Mae, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read, The Seven Dwarfs, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Princess Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, the Recess Gang (TJ, Vince, Mikey, Ashley, Gretchen, and Gus), Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Ike Broflovski, Wendy Testaburger, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Snufffy, Elmo, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Grover, Bert and Ernie, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Rosita, Count von Count, Abby Cadabby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Rafiki, Garfield, Odie, Jon Arbuckle, The Gummi Bears, Finn and Jake, Chloe King, Alek Petrov, Paul, Brian Rezza, Jasmine (The Nine Lives of Chloe King), Amy, Jake the Pirate, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Bear, Ojo, Pip and Pop, Treelo, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Flick Duck, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie, Olie Polie, Zoey Polie, Spot (Rolie Polie Olie), Percy and Bromley Polie, Billy Bevel and the rest of the characters will guest stars in this film. * This marks the first ''LazyTown content to be shown in full on television. * Although this was the first episode to be aired, it was not the first one produced. An unaired episode titled "The Lazy Dance" was filmed before it, but it ended up unfinished due to technical difficulties. There had also been an unaired pilot from several years prior. * This episode contains very brief references to the LazyTown origin story. * Jives and Officer Obtuse, two scrapped characters from the original Latibær plays, can be seen on the playing cards that the Mayor gives to Stephanie. Older versions of the current characters are pictured on them as well. * In this episode, it is implied that Stephanie is only visiting for the summer. However, she attends school in later episodes and is in LazyTown for Christmas in "LazyTown's Surprise Santa". This means that she likely moved to LazyTown permanently afterwards. * The Mayor recalls a story about a hero who hails from the North Sea. This is a reference to the show being from Iceland. Gallery Snapshot 1 (12-23-2017 9-57 AM).png Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Remakes Category:Trivia Category:DeviantART